Smash it
by TheawesomeRobin
Summary: Robin, Shulk and gang! They're off in the new Smash Bros, in which Robin has problems, Shulk and gang fix them and a bunch funny stuff that happens between them.


Hi world! Yeah so apparently my whole first story was like bad to you guys. Yeah I'm going to stop writing that; I'm going to start writing a story without an OC. So, yes . . . .cry. Now that's out of my system, let's go.

"Hey Shulk, you think Sheiks' a girl?"

"I don't know, Robin, All I know it's time to-"

"TIP THE SCALES"

With that, a certain silver haired man went running to find a scale. Shulk checked the clock, "ehh, 3, 2, 1."

"WAH!" Wario screeched, while everyone face palmed. Robin had tipped another scale-this time with Wario on it. Doctor Mario was angry at Shulk because Robin only ran down the hall when he remembered his line. And he only would remember if Shulk had said anything. Mario came in carrying Robin by his coat. Robin didn't really care; he just kind of hung there with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Why did you remind him?" Doctor Mario grumbled angrily.

"I forg-" Shulk started but was cut off by the Italian.

"Nevermind! I don't care!"

Doctor Mario dropped Robin and walked down to his office only to find Wario asleep, on the floor.

"Why me?!" He exclaimed and went to find a clip for his nose.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fire emblem gang were seeing who was the best at sword fighting.

"Sorry, Dear Prince Marth, but I am better than you." Lucina stated proudly.

"Oh really, you couldn't even beat Crapton Falcon. How are you supposed to keep up with me?"Marth stared at his descendant.

"Both of you shut up! I am the strongest and best! I've been training with Knuckles!" Ike shouted.

"Oh shut up, Ike! I bet you cheated with steroids!" Chrom jumped in.

Ike glared while the other two stared at Chrom. Chrom paused,"Wha-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE GAME, CHROM!"

Ike, Lucina and Marth yelled at Chrom. And then all four began bickering again.

"Dude, your friends are messed up."

Shulk watched the fight with Robin.

"I know, three of them are related, but by the way they talk you can't tell."

Robin sunk into an sad mood at the scene.

"I wish they would agree."

Robin whispered tired of the constant bickering and fights. He walked into the room and all four stopped.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Lucina spoke up, "Marth thinks he's better than me!"

"I don't think so, I know so." Marth retorted. And the two went off in a battle of wits. Ike and Chrom argued basically the same thing, except a little less civilized; as in, I'm going to break your neck uncivilized or violent.

"Hey no need to break any necks-" Robin started

"Good idea let me break yours first!" Ike smiled at Chrom cracking knuckles.

"Oh yeah, I'll-" Chrom was cut off.

"Hey! I'm talking here!" Robin yelled, annoyed, Luckily both calmed down.

"Anyway, can we agree to disagree?"

All of them angrily nodded their heads. Robin smiled, knowing he once again put out a fire. The question was, for how long?

Shulk watched the outer goof-ball shell of Robin fall away as he walked from the whole scene. Shulk caught up with him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shulk questioned softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin answered blankly. It sounded dead, like Robin was dying ever so slightly.

"You sure?" Shulk gently pats his friend.

"Yes," Shulk was answered with an even more dead sounding tone, "I'm completely fine."

Alright, yeah, something's wrong. Yep because Shulk has only seen Robin this broken since Lucina was actually hurt in a fight. Of course, not on purpose, and of course Lucina was barely hurt-just a bruise.

But Robin nearly died inside and once he got his hands on who did it-let's just say it was way more than a little bruise. So yes, something's wrong and Shulk didn't want another incident.

"Hey," Shulk pulled Robin to a stop, "What's wrong?" Robin just faked a smile, "I just don't feel too great, I think I'm gonna go lay down, 'kay?" Shulk ,like anyone else would've, saw right through the whole 'I'm not feeling well' act ,but he let him go not wanting to pressure him.

Shulk, then, went to go find some of his other friends. Since, he always hung around with Robin they were surprised to see him alone. "Hello Shulk!" Link smiled at the sight of his friend, "Where's Robin?"

Shulk shrugged, "He said he wasn't feeling well." The rest of the crew along with Link gave surprised look. Robin wasn't one to just spell out I'm not feeling well. He usually just came to see his friends anyway, even though he was hurt. Doctor Mario or one of his friends would have to force him to rest because of an injury or sickness. So, when Robin just up and left, everyone got worried. "Not feeling well?" Link asked, while Zelda added, "Those three words are not in Robin's vocabulary." Shulk nodded in agreement, "Something's up." Pit concluded, "Indeed, but what do we do? This is Robin; this has never happened before." Palutena raised an eyebrow as she thought.

With no idea in sight, the group went to Robin's room to find out what was happening.

Robin just sat in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed. A book rested in his hand. Link knocked on the door. "Come in!" The typical, expected response came from Robin. Link and the gang entered the room, not a single one of them knew what to say nor do. So Shulk came up with something off the top of his head, "Robin, what's going on? I mean, this is the first time you've openly said you're not feeling well. And I know it's more than that. We all do, so tell us what's wrong." Everyone was surprised by the poetic and sensitive speech that came from goof ball number 2. Robin just smiled, "Nothing, you shouldn't conce-" Shulk cut Robin off, "This is something we're concerned with so don't avoid us!" Robin's eyes widened abit in surprise to the outburst. "I wish they would agree, that's all I want and on days like today I fear they never will...but I can't give up like that! And I won't, I just wanted to get away at the moment so I don't make you guys sad too. Or pulled into my troubles. That's all." Link was the first to recover from the awkward yet solemn silence. He started giggling which turned into all out laughing on the floor. "Robin, oh my gosh, I love you so freakin' much!" He gave his friend a hug. "Don't you worry, can't you see friends aren't just there to help escape your troubles. We're here to help with them." He laughed for a moment, "I thought you of all people would know that." Link released Robin from the hug and wiped tears of joy from his eyes. "Aww man I was worried...ha ha..." Link hadn't realized that everyone else was laughing including Robin. But they were laughing at him not Robin. Link just smiled and scratched his head, "Did I do something?"


End file.
